Jealousy
by tamyyiia
Summary: Just some PWP that involves a jealous Kasuka. KasukaxIzaya. Smut. PWP. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own duaruara**

**Warnings: MxM, don't like don't read. Smut. PWP**

**Jealousy **

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small hotel room. Nobody knew they were here, nobody knew of their secret love affair. The room was stuffy and smelt like sex. Two bodies writhed together on the too small double bed. Hands grabbing at each other, legs tangled so that you couldn't tell who was who. Nails dug into the back of the brunette on top, clawing at him and drawing blood. The slightly smaller male under him mewled in pleasure as he pulled out and plunged back in.

"Ahhh…." He moaned "….ung…Kasuka…." He groaned as he moved his legs to wrap around the actors slim waist.

Kasuka moaned in appreciation at the new position and started to thrust deeply into the pliant body under him. "You're so vocal tonight, Orihara-san." Kasuka leaned down and licked the informant's neck.

The smaller male gasped out a little laugh. "I thought I told you to call me, Izaya." He replied as he threaded his fingers into dark brown hair and pulled roughly.

Kasuka thrust hard into the male as punishment for the hair pulling. Izaya screamed happily and moved his hips against the others. "Would you prefer I call you, _Izaya-kun." _The brunette mocked and moved deeper into the male. Pulling out and pushing back into his lover with force.

Izaya smirked. " I've already…ahh…told you a three-way would be hot!" He bit his lip as the actor tightened his grip on his hips, almost bruising him. Lips suddenly smashed against each other as the actor tried to shut Izaya up. Their tongues battling for dominance but Izaya would always be the first to submit. He loved being controlled by the man above him. Izaya bit down on the tongue inside his mouth.

Kasuka pulled back and wiped away a bit of blood. "Now, that wasn't very nice, Izaya-san." He chided before pulling out of the raven. Izaya groaned in annoyance as his pleasure was suddenly stopped but it didn't stop for long.

The younger male flipped him onto his stomach, hitching up his legs and plunging back into that tight head. Izaya's head hit the pillow in front of him as the actor set up a brutal pace. Izaya almost laughed at how much he was like his brother, such a beast.

"AhhhhhHHH!" Izaya bellowed as his prostrate was hit dead on. Kasuka said nothing, just pulled out tantalisingly slow before pushing back in with a force that sent the bed frame knocking against the wall. Izaya screamed again as his hole was abused. "AH! Again. Do it again." He moaned.

Kasuka smirked. The Informant would always provoke him with his brother, which in turn would cause him to make the pace faster. The raven liked it rough. He pulled out slightly and started to thrust in small fast thrusts. Their skin smacked against each other, louder than thunder to their ears. Kasuka grunted and held onto the slim hips in front of him for more leverage as he started to make the thrusts longer and deeper.

Izaya didn't know how much more he could take of this. His raging hard on was being ignored as it bounced between his legs, begging for attention. "Please, ttouch me….ah- touch me..." He pleaded wantonly.

Kasuka reached around them, still plunging into the small tight ass. He started to pump Izaya in the total opposite to his thrust. Slow and gentle. Izaya hated it so much that he loved it.

"Aghhh! I can't…ahhh!" Izaya screamed.

Kasuka leaned over the raven, driving into the male heatedly. He licked the male's neck again, wanting to leave a mark but he knew that the other wouldn't be pleased with him if he did. He tightened his grip on the informant erection, keeping him from his release. He slowed his hips down to the smallest movement.

Izaya panted and tried to move his hip. Willing the man behind him to continue. He looked back with narrowed red eyes. His face flushed and his hair sticking to his face. "Move." He demanded.

Kasuka tutted. "You have to beg for it, Izaya." He said as he slowly dragged a thump over Izaya's slit.

"Nahhh! Ugh…so evil, Yuuhei-san." He moaned. "Please…I want you to ram your dick into me till I scream your name for the whole city to hear."

Kasuka smirked as he started his pace again, suddenly and faster and deeper than before. Izaya shrieked as his prostrate was repeatedly pressed upon. He couldn't hold it any longer. White flashed behind his eyelids, he hadn't even realised he had closed his eyes. His knees buckled and all that kept him up was the firm hands on his hips as his insides were abused by the hard object continually pressing in.

Kasuka felt the walls around his constrict as stick white fluid was released onto his hand and the bed sheets under them. He continued to thrust into Izaya, who was deliriously moaning under him. He suddenly came without a word. He groaned and filled the man beneath him with his seed.

He pulled out slowly, watching the white substance ooze out. He collapsed next to the informant. Izaya turned to him with a small smile on his devious face. He licked his lips and pressed them to the young actors. "better work out than running away from my brother all day?"

"Ung. Someone's jealous." Izaya smirked and leaned into the male. "Yes but I still wonder what a three-way would be like."

"Izaya-kuuuunnn." Kasuka growled.

**Soooo….this totally happened. My crack pairing. Totally ship it :)**


End file.
